1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a multi-section slide track assembly of drawers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the positioning device for an intermediate slide track that can unlock an engagement of an outer slide track by manually operating a push button or actuating a return movement of an inner slide track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 12, applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,335 discloses a three-section slide track for a drawer. The three-section slide track includes an outer slide track (A1), an intermediate slide track (A2) and an inner slide track (A3). The inner slide track (A3) and the intermediate slide track (A2) are nested in the outer slide track (A1) for stowing purpose. The intermediate slide track (A2) is provided with a positioning plate (A24) and a movable plate (A25), wherein the positioning plate (A24) and the movable plate (A25) are stacked each other to constitute a combination unit. The position plate (A24) employs a connecting member (A23) adapted to connect the combination unit of the positioning plate (A24) and the movable plate (A25) to the intermediate slide track (A2). Accordingly, the movable plate (A25) is able to move along a gap extending between the positioning plate (A24) and the intermediate slide track (A2). The position plate (A24) has a desired degree of flexibility and includes at least one positioning leg (A241) and at least one locking hole (A242). Correspondingly, the outer slide track (A1) includes at least one locking hole (A14) adapted to receive the positioning leg (A241) of the position plate (A24). The movable plate (A25) is a V-shaped member provided with at least one lug (A251) at its first end and at least one oblique protruded wing (A252) at its second end. The lug (A251) of the movable plate (A25) inserts into the locking hole (A242) of the position plate (A24) for confining purpose so that a longitudinally-sliding movement of the movable plate (A25) with respect to the position plate (A24) is limited. Meanwhile, the oblique protruded wing (A252) proximate the second end of the movable plate (A25) can be pressed by an end of the inner slide track (A3) while operating. Thus, the lug (A251) proximate the first end of the movable plate (A25) is relatively lifted with respect to a horizontal plane of the intermediate slide track (A2).
In extending operation, after the intermediate slide track (A2) is drawn out a predetermined distance relative to the outer slide track (A1), the positioning leg (A241) of the position plate (A24) is engaged with the locking hole (A14) of the outer slide track (A1). Consequently, the intermediate slide track (A2) is positioned at a predetermined position with respect to the outer slide track (A1).
In retracting operation, when the inner slide track (A3) is retracted a predetermined distance into the intermediate slide track (A2), an end of the inner slide track (A3) presses the oblique protruded wing (A252) of the movable plate (A25). Synchronously, the lug (A251) at the first end of the movable plate (A25) is relatively lifted with respect to a horizontal plane of the intermediate slide track (A2) to detach the positioning leg (A241) from the locking hole (A14) of the outer slide track (A1). Consequently, the disengagement of the intermediate slide track (A2) from the outer slide track (A1) is carried out for retracting purpose.
In assembling process, the movable plate (A25) is easily taken apart and mis-aligned with the position plate (A24) that increases on elements of the entire structure and sophisticates the entire manufacturing process.
Once the intermediate slide track (A2) releases the inner slide track (A3), the intermediate slide track (A2) extends beyond the outer slide track (A1) that may damage the operator by accident. To avoid causing the damage, the intermediate slide track (A2) must be manually stowed into the outer slide track (A1). However, it is inconvenient for manually operating the movable plate (A25) since the movable plate (A25) is sandwiched between the position plate (A24) and the intermediate slide track (A2). Moreover, it is also inconvenient for manually operating the movable plate (A25) due to lack of a push button.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning device for a multi-section slide track assembly of drawers, components of a computer system for example. The positioning device consists of a positioning member and an actuating member pivot-connected thereto. The actuating member allows a manual operation for unlocking an engagement of an intermediate slide track in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.